There is a need to enhance the benefit of outdoor electronic signage while addressing the perceived visual nuisance by persons who live near the electronic signage or more generally, persons simply offended by billboard blight.
Outdoor electronic signage has proliferated in recent years. Outdoor electronic signage that is mounted to stationary frames or structures is also known as outdoor electronic billboards. There is an increase in the replacement of traditional outdoor billboards with outdoor electronic billboards. A major reason is the ease of changing the displayed advertising image on the outdoor electronic billboards allowing for multiple advertisements to be displayed during a shorter period of time that may range from during the same day to during a time period extending over several days or weeks. While this increases the revenue earned per billboard, it also increases billboard blight perceived by a growing segment of viewers. In addition, with time, even the outdoor electronic bill boards tend to become stale as the viewers become more jaded with the portrayed images and tune them out more easily from their conscious awareness.
There is a need for outdoor electronic signage to be both more effective by increasing the viewing public's awareness of the images displayed on the outdoor electronic billboard while decreasing the nuisance from perceived billboard blight for a vocal segment of the viewing public.